


Freezing to the Skin

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: One Thousand Challenge (FemslashRevolution) [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she could create life then she could create another blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing to the Skin

If she could create life then she could create another blizzard. This one would not be an accident, but it would be needed, important. Anna would hate it, but it would be for her own good.

And mine, Elsa thought, looking to the floor and walls of her once beautiful ice palace. The once perfectly smooth walls now had sharp, ugly spikes all around it, and her chandelier seemed a bit unstable. She would need to fix that along with everything else.

Her steps echoed across the icy wall, and repeated throughout her ears. This place had been meant for her and her alone - not Anna, and certainly not some strange man that she had brought with her. This was where alone Elsa was free.

Walking past the destruction, she went over to her still smooth balcony. The sun had risen and shone bright, and the ice reflected off of it. Soon enough, Anna would be back to Arrendell. Eventually, the sun would thaw Elsa’s ice there, and Anna could continue her life. If she forgot about Elsa then that would be alright; some things she didn’t remember were just better off not knowing.

She looked back up to the sky and raised her hands. A blizzard would be a bit of a hassle, but at least she would have a reason to stay inside and clean. It would only be across the mountain - Elsa’s mountain.

A thousand snowflakes appeared, and a thousand more fell to keep Elsa’s sister safe.


End file.
